


Goodbye Beacon Hills

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Mild Gore, Possession, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He can't pretend he's fine when he's not. He doesn't deserve to live, not after what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Goodbye Beacon Hills
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, sadly. Jeff Davis does. No money is made, but I do like reviews. Please check AN for warnings.

 Chapter 1: Goodbye

Stiles Stilinski sees Scott at Deaton's office. Kira was already knocked out. He's gripping the blade protruding from Scott's stomach. He stabbed his brother. Scott begged with him. All Stiles did was twist the blade in the werewolf's stomach. The sound of pain was music to the Nogutsune's ears. To his ears.

Stiles is transported to another place. The place where Allison was murdered. But instead of the Oni doing it, it was him. He thrust the sword into her stomach and watched the life fade from her eyes.

He's at Aiden's body. Ethan was sobbing next to his dead brother. He turned to Stiles. "This is all your fault!"

He's at the hospital now. He ordered all these innocent people to be murdered ruthlessly. The people who had families. Stiles sees Melissa McCall. Suddenly, there's blood pouring from her mouth as Stiles grips something in his hand. There's a hole in her chest where her heart should be. He's holding her beating heart in his hand.

Stiles woke up, breathing heavily.

He goes and sits  in the corner of his room. It was dark. His dad was on a shift, so he was home alone. He was scared.

Stiles held a small pocketknife in his hand. It was gleaming from the moonlight being filtered in by his window. He put a towel under his arm so he didn't get blood anywhere.

Yeah, it was his way of leaving the world. The others didn't know it, but the Nogitsune left him broken. He puts on a front for the other people's sake. He didn't want to weigh his dad down even more. John Stilinski already had enough with all this supernatural shit and Stiles getting possessed. He didn't want to worry his pack. It wasn't their responsibility.

He lets out a small sob before going on the tender skin on the inside of his arm. He put a long, shallow cut down his arm. Red dotted his pale skin. Stiles relishes in the pain. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to his dresser, where his mirror hung.

Dull, lifeless eyes that were deep in their sockets. His cheeks were sunken, and there were bags under his eyes. His skin was very pale. Not like before though. It was a sickly pale, sort of translucent. The veins popped out of his skin. His clothes hung loosely on him due to losing so much weight.

He couldn't believe the others hadn't noticed how dangerously underweight he's gotten. Stiles was failing all his classes. He quit lacrosse and started skipping school. He didn't care anymore. No one would hire a murderer anyway.

Scott's pleas rang in his ears as he cut his wrists. He shuts his eyes in hope that it'll go away. It doesn't.

He remember's Allison. He remembers how she would get dimples when she smiled. He remembered how Scott would stare at her in awe whenever she was around. He remembered he killed her.

He cuts a deeper line. He killed all those people. It's his fault for not being strong enough.

Stiles wishes he didn't know how Scott can't even look him in the eyes. He tries to ignore the subtle looks of accusation Isaac tosses his way sometimes. He pretends that Kira isn't afraid of him and Liam doesn't know what to do around him. He pretends that Malia and him still kiss and cuddle. He plays detective with Lydia, trying to convince everyone he's fine. But it's all weighing him down. He can't do this anymore. 

Blood trickled down his arm. He stands up, not caring about leaving stains anymore. After digging aroun in his door, he pulls out a gun. His dad gave it to him for self-defense. Sheriff would've never thought Stiles would use it for this.

He goes towards the bathroom, then pauses before going back and grabbing his phone, a piece of paper, and a pen.

Yeah, it may be cliché to write a suicide note. But he didn't want to leave his dad without saying anything. Not after all he put him through.

  _Dad,_

_You probably hate me right now. It's alright. I hate myself too. I hate myself for being too weak. For not fighting the Nogitsune. I'm a selfish person though. I can't stay here anymore. I can see how I'm affecting everyone, and it's not in a good way. I'm sorry. I don't have a right to say this, but, I love you. Don't eat too much fast food when I'm gone._

_-Stiles_

Stiles tried to write in a joke, but it was halfhearted. He looked between the knife and the gun. The knife would be a slower death, one that he deserved. But he was a selfish person. He wanted this to be over quickly.

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Scott.

**I love you, bro. Don't miss me too much when I'm gone. You'll always be my brother. I'm sorry.**

He allowed himself a few tears, but his resolve hardened. He couldn't stay here and weigh everyone down. This was for the best.

He reaches for the gun, but the buzzing of his phone made him stop. Stiles quickly looked at the sender. Scott.

**Stiles, what are you talking about? Are you leaving to go somewhere?**

Stiles smiled sadly. Scott had always been a little slow. He'll find out soon. He waited a few minutes to ready himself before he picked up the gun and puts it to his temple, ignoring the buzzes of his phone. Stiles Stilinski closed his eyes, breathed in, and pulled the trigger.

_/Line Break\_

Scott was doing homework when his phone rang. He checks it and sees its from Stiles. 

**I love you, bro. Don't miss me too much when I'm gone. You'll always be my brother. I'm sorry.**

He furrowed his eyebrows. Why is he gonna be gone? Why's he sorry? It wasn't his fault the Nogitsune possessed him.

Scott texted him back, then went back to his homework. But something was bothering him. It was in the back of his mind. He picked up his phone and read the text Stiles sent him. There was something very wrong with it. Then it clicked. His eyes widened as his heartbeat picked up. He texted frantically.

**STILES PLEASE DON'T DO IT**

**LET'S TALK THIS THROUGH**

**PLEASE STILES I CAN'T LOSE YOU.**

**YOU'RE MY BROTHER**

**PLEASE**

Scott sent it in short texts as he ran out of his house. Why wasn't Stiles responding!? He ran as fast as he could to Stiles's. It seemed like forever until the house he always considered his second home came into view. He smashes through the door. 

"STILES!" he screamed, but instantly knew it was too late as soon as he got a whiff of the air.

It was heavy with the metallic scent of blood. But it was more than that. The strong scent of grief and sadness permeated every corner of the house. How had he never noticed before? Had he just associated that smell with Stiles since the possession? They were all grieving, he didn't think much of it.

He arrived in Stiles room. There were blood stains on the carpet. The real horror started in the bathroom.

On the sink, there was a knife and Stiles's phone. Scott's messages flashed on the screen. Scott looked at the bathtub and vomited in the toilet.

Stiles was there, gun in hand. His arms were bloody and there was a hole in his head. The most chilling thing though, was the empty look in his eyes that were still open. How could Scott have let this happen to his brother? The werewolf fell to his knees and howled before sobbing into his hands.

That's how Sheriff Stilinski found him thirty minutes later.

_/Line Break\_

The pack was devastated.

Stiles's dad had seen Stiles's body and started shaking. He started murmuring "no, no, no" as he broke down.

The pack each had different reactions.

Lydia screamed. Not a banshee scream. Just a scream full of pure misery. She lost three people close to her in a short amount of time. Aiden, Allison, and now Stiles.

Kira was surprised. She couldn't believe it. She was frozen in shock that sarcastic, energetic Stiles was gone.

Malia had taken it hard. She howled, just like Scott, when she heard. She wolfed out before bolting in the woods.

Isaac didn't believe it at first. He asked if it was a joke. Scott yelled at him for even thinking that he would joke around like that.

Liam didn't know what to do. He hadn't known Stiles for long, but Scott loved Stiles like a brother.

Everyone sadly wondered how they missed the signs. They all actually saw Stiles for the first time. Realized how sickly he looked. And they cried. They cried for Stiles and Allison. For Aiden. For everyone they lost. Because they never really took time to grieve.

_/Line Break\_

They cremated him. Everyone knew he would've hated to be buried in the ground. They took his ashes up to the cliff overseeing Beacon Hills. And they scattered his ashes in the wind because he protected Beacon Hills. Everyone's wounds were still fresh, but it takes time for wounds to heal. It'll take time for them to look at a picture of Allison without choking up, or speak Stiles name without awkwardness. And they will give them all the time they need. Because everyone who died for others to live will be remembered. Time can't erase that.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, that was a little depressing. I'm sorry. I always felt that MTV played down Stiles's PTSD. Warnings: Major character death, cutting, suicide, slight gore, and sadness. Please do not read if these are triggers.


End file.
